Negative Thinking
by berlindia
Summary: Luhan yang bingung karena kekasihnya menghilang entah kemana. Jongin yang merasa dikhianati oleh Luhan. Saling berburuk sangka dan merasa sebagai korban dalam drama percintaan yang mereka buat sendiri. Konflik sederhana yang cukup merepotkan. KaiLu slight KrAy and Sehun. EXO


Yak! Sayah balik lagi, sebenernya ini cuman ff yang sayah publish ulang dari grup fb.. Ada sebuah hukum alam di ff yaoi sayah. Dimana ada KaiLu pasti bakalan ada KrAy.. Kenapa? Karena sayah 2KL shipper.. hohohoho

Title : Negative Thinking

Gendre : Yaoi EXO

Cast : Kim Jongin x Lu Han

Sport Cast :

Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing

Oh Sehun

Luhan pov~

**_Jadi katakan padaku_**

**_apa yang merasukimu sayang_**

**_tidak bisakah kau lihat_**

**_kita tidak bisa menjadi.._**

**_sayang tidak lebih, jadi apa pun yang kau katakan padaku_**

**_kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang terbaik dariku_**

**_Mengapa kau begitu dingin?_**

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakiku yang terus mengelilingi apartemen sambil memandang handphone ditanganku. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak juga menghubungiku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku membuatnya marah? Ini membuatku bingung.

"Telfon saja," celetuk Yixing dengan mata terfokus pada film yang baru dia beli. Film yang menceritakan seorang anak SMA yang menjadi hacker melawan teroris. _Bloody Monday_. Aku yakin filmnya sangat menarik tapi satu namja ini malah membuatku uring-uringan. "Jongin tadi kuliah kok.." tambahnya lagi yang memang satu jurusan dengan Jongin. Dia melirikku yang duduk disampingnya, aku masih juga melirik handphone dengan gelisah.

"Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelfonnya. "Tidak diangkat~" desahku dan kembali menelfonnya.

Aku terus menghubunginya tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Entah sudah berapa kali aku hubungi dia..

"Cukup!" Yixing merebut handphoneku dari tanganku. "Sudah berapa puluh kali kau menelfonnya?" tanyanya dengan tajam. "Episode satu yang baru aku tonton sudah selesai kau masih saja berkutat pada benda ini."

"Zang Yixing!" geramku melihatnya dengan seenaknya mengambil handphoneku.

"Lu Han!" ujarnya tidak kalah keras, kami saling menatap tajam. Pada akhirnya aku lebih memilih meremas rambutku dengan frustasi.

"_Why he being so cold?_" gumamku sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Ini sangat tidak nyaman, perasaan ingin marah, khawatir dan kesal becampur aduk dalam diriku. "_Am I wrong?_" desisku. Yixing hanya mengusap punggungku pelan mencoba menghiburku.

Bukan karena pengaruh caffeine yang membuatku susah memejamkan mata. Dia itu seperti caffeine di dalam hidupku. Menyenangkan, menenangkan sekaligus berbahaya. Akhirnya aku lebih memilih berdiri di beranda menikmati angin malam yang langsung menusuk kulitku dengan sangat perih. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat karena seseorang menyelimutiku dengan selimut.

"Apa ada masalah diantara kalian?" aku hanya mempererat selimut yang membungkus tubuhku. Karena aku tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih duduk disalah satu bangku meninggalkanku yang memunggunginya. "Kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan _ge_."

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Apa dia menyesal?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Hah?"

"Apa dia menyesal karena sudah menyukaiku?" aku menatap Yixing dengan sendu. Ini bukan gayaku, aku bukan namja yang suka bermelow ria. Tapi ketika kekasihmu entah kemana. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Kau perlu tidur ge.."

"Yixing!" entah kenapa aku membentaknya tapi aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jongin dan kenapa Yixing tidak mau memberi tahuku. "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_You're liar,_" desisiku, jelas dia kaget dengan perkataanku.

Dia mengehela nafasnya dengan pelan menatapku dengan lemas. "_Ge_, jangan pernah meragukan perasaan Jongin padamu."

"Sudah tiga hari dia mengacuhkanku!" geramku. Aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu tentang kami. "Bukankah kalian teman dekat?" lirihku.

"Hal itu tidak membuatku mengetahui semua hal tentang Jongin."

"INI MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI!" teriakku dengan kencang. Tanpa seizinku air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku terduduk bersimpuh dihadapan Yixing dan kembali meremas rambutku dengan frustasi.

**_Detak jantungku berdetak kencang_**

**_Semua janji dan harapan_**

**_Bagaimana aku masih mencintaimu_**

**_Dalam ketakutan_**

**_Aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa darimu.._**

Ada apa dengannya? aku sudah bersabar terlalu lama. Tujuh hari tanpa kabar darinya tanpa pelukan darinya tanpa kecupan lembut darinya dari semua hal tentang dirinya. Bukan rasa kesal dan amarah yang ada didalam diriku. Rasa ketakutan mulai menyergap dalam diriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali mencoba memusatkan pikiranku. Sudah beberapa minggu aku menjadi tuthor Sehun untuk mempelajari kebudayaan China.

Tapi sia-sia tetap saja pikiranku hanya terpusat pada seseorang yang tadi pagi melewatiku seolah-olah tidak mengenalku di kampus. Seseorang yang menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan saat aku mendekatinya. Tanganku terasa linu ketika mengingatnya.

"Mukamu pucat," Sehun menatapku dengan khawatir. Punggung tangannya menempel pada dahiku. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan perhatiannya. "Hyung kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" aku hanya mengangguk. _Bohong!_ Bawah sadarku mencibirku dengan kasar. Aku tahu aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Saat aku mendongakkan wajahku dari lembaran kertas yang berserakan, aku melihat**nya** menatapku dengan tajam bahkan sangat tajam dari balik kaca. Kemana tatapan lembutnya pergi? Dia masuk ke dalam café tidak mengalihakan tatapannya dariku. Dengan kasar dia menarikku keluar dari café, memaksaku untuk memakai helm dan naik ke atas motor berwarna hitam metaliknya.

Aku tetap diam dan menurut pada saat dia menyeretku masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Bahkan tadi aku tidak sempat meminta maaf pada Sehun karena terlalu kaget.

Dia menutup pintu apartemennya dengan tubuhku. Matanya menggelap, tajam dan penuh dengan emosi kemarahan. Apa ini Jongin?

Kedua tangannya mencekram bahuku dan dengan tiba-tiba sekaligus kasar bibirnya melumat bibirku. Semakin dia perdalam ciumannya semakin keras cengkramannya pada bahuku. Dia memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku hanya menuruti keinginannya tanpa meresponnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuhnya dariku saat giginya menggit sudut bibirku.

"Kau tidak suka aku menciummu, hyung?" tanyanya dengan gigir berdetak. Aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah. Dengan gerakan cepat dahinya menempel pada dahiku, membuatku bisa merasakan nafasnya berhembus diwajahku. "Apa dia lebih baik dariku hyung?" tangannya dengan tangan mengangkat daguku. Membuatku harus mendongakkan kepala. Lidahnya menjilat luka disudut bibirku. Aku hanya meringis menahan perih.

Aku menepis tangannya dari daguku tapi dia balas mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung kami menempel. Salah satu tangannya menekan pinggangku untuk medekat padanya dan membuat wajah kami semakin mendekat. Mungkin hanya setengah senti lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Saat tanganya meremas pinggangku dengan refleks tanganku mencekram lengannya.

"Jongin?" lirihku.

"Apa kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan namja tadi dari pada denganku hyung?" bisiknya, kini dia lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengelus pipiku dengan pipinya. "Jawab!" ucapnya dengan tajam tepat ditelingaku.

"K-kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Kenapa?" dia tertawa dengan sarkasme. "Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu hyung?!" erangnya dan kembali menatapku tajam. "Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?"

Dengan refleks aku mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauhiku. "BOSAN?!" suaraku meninggi dan kembali mendorong tubuhnya yang mencoba mendekat. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu?!" geramku dengan kesal.

"…"

"Kau pikir! Siapa yang tidak mengangkat telfonku? Siapa yang tidak membalas pesanku? Siapa yang mengacuhkanku?!" erangku sambil menatapnya tajam. "Berapa ratus kali aku menghubungimu?" desisku dan sekarang aku menatapnya dengan sinis. "Demi Tuhan! Kau masih bertanya ada apa denganku?!"

"Kau menyukai namja itu kan?" aku merasa dia mengatakan semua hal dengan berputar-putar. Dia kembali mendekatiku dengan perlahan namun lebih waspada. "Iya kan? Kau menyukai namja yang bernama Oh Sehun?" apa? Jadi.. karena ini semua dia mengacuhkanku? "Jawab hyung!" tangannya kembali mencekram lengan kiriku.

Tanpa sadar aku menggeram dan mengusap wajahku dengan frustasi. "Tidak cukupkah dengan banyaknya telfon dan pesan yang ada di handphonemu?" dia masih menatapku dengan marah. "Dan kau masih bertanya apa aku menyukainya?!" teriakku dengan keras. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" aku bisa merasakannya. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget dan melonggarkan cengkramannya.

Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menepis cengkramannya. Keluar dari apartemennya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Dia cemburu padaku? Itu membuktikan dia masih mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan caranya. Dengan kesal aku menendang tong sampah di depanku.

"Brengsek!"

Author pov~

Suara bantingan pintu membuat Yixing dan Kris yang sedang di dapur tersentak kaget. Kris mengerang keras saat susu yang dia pegang tumpah terkena bajunya.

"Aku hampir memotong tanganku sendiri~" ujar Ying sambil menatap pisau yang dia pegang dengan tatapan horror. "Heh! Ge.." Yixing menghentikan kata-katanya karena melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti terkena tsunami jepang.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kris dengan heran sambil membuka kemejanya yang terkena tumpahan susu.

"Entahlah," ujarnya dengan santai dan kembali memotong sayuran dengan santai. "Kenapa?" tanyanya yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Kris.

"Tumben kau sesantai ini." Kris melirik Yixing yang masih juga lebih fokus pada sayuran dari pada sepupunya sendiri. "Dia sepupumu kan?" tanya Kris sambil menyentil dahi Yixing.

"Ish!" Yixing menatap Kris dengan gusar sambil mengelus dahinya. "Masalahnya aku tidak berani," seringai kekanankan keluar dari bibir Yixing. "Lagi pula tidak akan lebih dari lima belas menit lagi Jongin pasti datang."

"Oia?" Kris tidak dapat mencegah rasa tidak percayanya.

"Mau taruhan?" tanya Yixing, Kris langsung mengangguk dengan pasti. Selalu, mereka selalu lebih suka membuat taruhan dari pada membantu menyelesaikan masalah. "Yang kalah harus mengikuti 3 perintah yang menang!" mendengar perkataan kekasihnya seringai Kris mengembang. "Hih~ mesum!"

"Apa?"

"Seringaimu itu seperti seringai orang mesum," bukan tersinggung Kris malah tertawa dengan keras. Kris menatap tangan Yixng yang memasukan sayuran, beberapa bumbu, susu dan entah apa itu namanya ke dalam panci. Memanaskan kompor lalu menutup panci. "Tinggal tunggu beberapa menit!"

Lagi-lagi suara bantingan pintu membuat mereka tersentak kaget. Yixing menyeringai pada Kris. Sedangkan Kris membelalakan matanya melihat namja yang terlihat terlalu rusuh untuk bertamu. Benar saja Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan grasak-grusuk.

"Woi!" seru Yixing yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jongin. Ckckck, Jongin terlihat sangat berantakan. "Mau kemana?" Yixing mengatakannya dengan sinis sambil menarik lengan Jongin dengan kencang. Sedangkan Jongin menepis cengkramannya.

"_This is not your business_!" tatapan tajam Jongin tidak membuatnya mundur. Jongin kembali melangkah menuju kamar Luhan tapi lagi-lagi Yixing mencekram kerah kemeja belakang Jongin dan dengan keras menariknya.

"Xing!" seru Kris mulai khawatir.

"_Shut up_!" seru Yixing sambil menatap tajam Kris.

"Ge~" sekarang Jongin mulai mendesah dengan gelisah karena harus menghadapi sepupu dari kekasihnya. "_Please_.."

"Tidak bisa.." perkataan Yixing malah membuat amarah Jongin tersulut. "Aku tidak akan menanyakan apa yang kau perbuat pada Luhan," Yixing masih saja bersikap tenang menghadapi Jongin yang sudah mengepal tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya perlahan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yixing. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, biar kan kami selesaikan masalah kami."

"Ck, _don't make me laught.._"

"Yixing!" bentak Jongin berbarengan dengan tinjuannya yang mengarah pada namja berlesung pipi. Namun Yixing langsung mencekram kepalan tangan Jongin dengan mudah.

"Jangan mendekat!" sergah Yixing pada Kris yang mulai mendekatinya. Kris hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan frustasi.

"Apa ini yang kau perbuat pada Luhan?" ujar Yixing sambil menghempas tangan Jongin. "_Who are you?_" pertanyaan Yixing membuat namja berkulit tan itu tersentak dan terduduk dengan lemas dihadapannya.

"Diam ditempatmu Kris!" ujar Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Kris. "Aku peringatkan kau!" ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk namja berambut pirang. Kris hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah dengan kekasihnya.

"_Stupid Yixing_~" desis Jongin dengan lemas, alis Yixing terangkat dengan heran. "Luhan.. is.. MINE!" ujarnya dengan frustasi. Mendengar perkataan Jongin malah membuat Yixing tertawa dengan keras. "GE!" bentak Jongin dengan kesal.

"Jika dia milikmu jaga dia baik-baik," Yixing merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok dihadapan Jongin. "Kalau ini masalah Sehun.. akan aku beri tahu sebuah informasi.. Luhan diberi tugas untuk menjadi tuthor untuk salah satu mata kuliah Sehun," perkataan Yixing membuat Jongin tercengang. "Dasar bodoh!" ujarnya sambil menoyor kepala namja tan itu. Yixing menarik tangan Jongin itu agar dia berdiri dan dengan pelan mendorong punggungnya. "Selesaikan masalahmu sekarang."

Kris mendekati Yixing yang sedang menepuk bahu Jongin memberi semangat. Dengan tiba-tiba Yixing melompat menghadap Kris. Dia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Kris sambil menyengir. Tingkahnya membuat Kris menggelengkan kepala dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Ok, apa permintaanmu Tuan Zhang?" tanya Kris sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Sudah aku katakan semua kok.." Kris menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung. "Kau tidak sadar tiga kata tadi perintah dariku." Kris memiringkan kepalanya sedetik kemudian menatap Yixing dengan terkejut.

"Hah?!"

"Jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh," ujar Yixing sambil melepas rengkuhan Kris meninggalkan namja yang terus memandangnya bingung. Yixing mengacuhkan ekspresi Kris dan lebih memilih membuka tutup panci menyicip masakan mereka dan mematikan kompor. "Lagi pula itu untuk jaga-jaga takutnya kau malah menghajar Kai." Yixing mengatakannya dengan santai sambil mengambil dua mangkuk.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Yup!"

Jongin pov~

**_Bisakah kita keluar dari ini semua?_**

**_Aku yang salah.._**

**_Aku akan melakukan semua hal agar bertemu denganmu_**

**_Aku tidak akan membuatmu mejauh dariku.._**

Aku menemukannya.. Dia sedang duduk diatas kasur sambil memegang cermin memcoba membersihkan luka dibibirnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun aku merebut kapas dari tangannya. Serat-serat kapas akan membuatnya iritasi. Aku melempar kapas ke dalam tong sampah dan mengambil kain kasa dan membubuhkan obat merah.

Aku merundukkan tubuhku. Tanganku mengangkat dagunya dan tanganku yang lain menyentu lukannya dengan perantara kassa. "Enght~" ringisnya. Aku tahu dia menatapku tapi aku terlalu takut membalas tatapannya. Pengecut. Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini padanya?

Aku hanya bisa menunduk memandang bibirnya yang terluka karenaku. "Maaf~" lirihku.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun tapi tangannya menarik lenganku membuatku hampir menindih tubuhnya. Refleks tangan kananku menyangga tubuhku yang mendapat sebuah pelukan darinya. Wajahnya bersembunyi dileherku. Aku bisa merasakannya yang sedang menarik nafas dengan dalam. Dengan perlahan aku membuat lututku sebagai penyangga tubuh kami. Kedua tanganku merengkuh tubuhnya dan mempererat pelukannya. Kedua lengannya semakin erat mengalung di leherku.

"Luhan?" bisikku sambil mencium bahunya. Dia tidak menjawab hanya terus memelukku. Saat aku mencoba melepas pelukannya dia malah semakin erat memelukku.

"Kenapa aku mencintai namja bodoh sepertimu?" bisiknya. Jleb! Satu pisau menusuk hatiku dengan tajam. "Padahal kau lebih muda dariku empat tahun," jleb! Pisau kedua menancap dengan sempurna. "Banyak yeoja cantik bahkan namja yang lebih tampan mendekatiku." Jleb! Dengan sukses dia membuat hatiku berdarah.

"Hyung.."

Dia menarik tubuhnya dariku dan menatapku dengan kesal. "Karena kau terlalu bodoh, jadi kau marah padaku dengan alasan konyol!" ujarnya sambil menoyor kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa hyung menerimaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawabannya membuat tubuhku lemas. "_Cause you are the only love I need.._" senyuman lembutnya membuatku memeluk tubuhnya sampai-sampai tubuhnya terhempas diatas kasur.

Dia masih bisa tertawa keras padahal aku menindih tubuhnya. "Och! sial bibirku berdarah lagi."

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku dan menarik lengannya agar duduk dengan tegak. Saat tanganku mengambil kassa dia malah menarikku. Tangannya mengapit pipiku dan dengan bringas bibirnya mencium bibirku. Aku bisa mengecap rasa darahnya yang seperti besi karena tidak sengaja lidahku mengelus lukanya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tajam giginya menggigit bagian dalam bibir atasku.

"Ouch!"

Dia menyeringai puas saat melihat ekspresi kesakitanku. Memang tidak sampai berdarah tapi cukup perih untukku. Dia malah tertawa puas saat aku memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Akh! Lukanya melebar!" aku mencegah tangannya yang akan memegang lukanya.

"Dasar bodoh.." dia malah terkekeh kecil. Tiba-tiba dia mencegah tanganku yang akan mengobatinya dan mencium pipiku. Bahkan datarnya menempel di pipiku. "Hyung! Nanti infeksi!" dia malah menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. "Mana bibirmu!"

"Nih!" dia menyodorkan bibirnya padaku. Dasar~ tanpa dapat dicegah akhirnya aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Lay pov~

"Ssst!" aku memukul tangan Kris yang menarik tanganku. "Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan." Aku bisa mendengar tawa mereka dari balik pintu. Aku mencoba merapatkan telingaku di dahan pintu. Berusaha mencuri dengar sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Jangan menguping pembicaraan orang lain!"

"Aku penasaran~" Kris menjongkokkan badannya tepat di hadapankuku, merengkuh kakiku dan menggendongku seperti karung. "Ya!" aku meronta dengan segenap hati tapi dia tidak juga menurunkanku. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah saat dia menghempasku ke atas kasur.

"_Let's play together_.."

TT-TT selalu saja berakhir seperti ini..

Sayah tau ini geje bgt.. Tadinya mau bikin sad ending tapi gak tega.. Mau bikin happy ending jadinya teu pararuguh (gak karuan).. Miss typo selalu bertebaran di ff sayah mah.. Yah~ gini deh jadinya..


End file.
